


Too close

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Pas de spoilers au delà du 14x20, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, post-serie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Dean savait que son heure était venue. Ce combat contre Dieu était probablement la dernière chose qu'il ferait de sa vie. Alors il arrêta de réfléchir. Il se contenta de prendre la main de Castiel dans la sienne, et de glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Sachant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'avoir l'ange près de lui. Mais voilà. Ils survécurent.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Too close

Dean tournait nerveusement en rond dans sa chambre. Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il pris la main de Castiel avant d'entamer ce dernier combat contre Chuck ?

_Parce que tu ne pensais pas t'en sortir, idiot..._

Maintenant, il devait affronter les conséquences de ses actes.

Mais comment sera t-il capable de faire face à ne serait-ce que le regard de...

« Dean ? »

Et voilà.

Il était tout simplement fichu. Il allait être incapable de gérer cette situation.

Le brun n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour entrer dans la chambre et fermer la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de frapper, Cas ? »

Mais Dean était beaucoup trop nerveux pour que cela paraisse convaincant.

« Est-ce que tu m'aurais ouvert après ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sa voix était calme. Sérieuse. Les yeux du chasseur tombèrent sur le sol avec une hâte sans nom.

« Touché. »

L'ange resta silencieux un instant. Mais voyant que Dean fuyait toujours son regard après un temps bien trop long, l'ange voulut capituler. Guidé par ses propres doutes. Il s'apprêta à partir.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais éclaircir certaines choses mais nous n'avons pas réellement besoin de... »

Mais il ne tarda pas à sentir les lèvres de Dean s'écraser sur les siennes. Il n'eut le temps de rien faire que le Winchester était déjà à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, c'est pas possible... »

L'ange s'humecta les lèvres. Elles tremblaient légèrement.

S'il devait être honnête, il pouvait sentir sa grâce vibrer.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre la situation. »

Dean osa enfin le regarder, furtivement, sa main passant sur son visage.

« Putain, Cas. Je devrais pas te mêler à tout ça. »

Le brun plissa les yeux.

« Il semblerait que je fasse partie de _tout ça._ »

« Mais tu ne... »

La panique semblait commencer à s'emparer de Dean. Il ferma les yeux, et expira longuement. Calmant son rythme cardiaque comme il pouvait.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il ne les rouvrit toujours pas. Juste au cas où.

« Ca ne concerne que... ce que je ressens moi. »

Dix ans pour le dire.

« Je voulais juste... savoir ce que ça fait. Avant de tomber au combat. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Dix ans pour se tromper.

Castiel fit quelques pas vers lui. Respectant son espace personnel.

« Je n'aurais pas souhaité démarrer mon dernier combat autrement qu'à tes côtés. Si on devait le refaire, je ne voudrais pas que cela se passe autrement. »

Lorsque Dean rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba dans le sien.

Criant de nombreuses questions. Des interrogations qui faisaient battre son cœur plus vite. Mais la peur l'accélérait aussi.

L'ange s'avança un peu plus. Comme pour lire tout cela à travers ses yeux.

Il était proche.

« Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de mettre tout de suite des mots là-dessus ? »

Castiel lui proposait un échappatoire. Encore un. Dean relâcha une certaine pression.

« Pas vraiment. »

Mais cette fois-ci, il ne changea en rien la situation. Ils continuèrent de se toiser sans un mot. Cherchant quoi faire de toute cette tension.

« Cas... »

« Dean. »

Puis de nouveau plus rien. Seulement des regards qui s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre. Et une proximité qui n'arrangeait rien.

Le Winchester finit par ricaner, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Si on m'avait dit que j'arriverai à battre Dieu mais pas à me sortir de ça... »

« Je peux juste partir. »

« Cas, tu viens d'avancer. »

Le regard de l'ange ne le quittait plus.

« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? »

« Peut-être. »

Dean leva un sourcil.

Tâtant le terrain une dernière fois, comme pour s'assurer de ne pas faire erreur.

« Vraiment ? Il n'y a rien qui te gène ? »

Comme pour lui répondre, le séraphin se rapprocha autant qu'il put sans le toucher.

Leur torse se frôlaient.

Leurs regards maintenant bien trop près.

Dean sourit.

« Toujours pas assez proche, » lui précisa l'ange, calme.

Une permission. Une approbation. Une invitation.

Il suffisait de l'accepter. Ou la refuser.

Mais le monde était sauvé. Il n'y avait plus de raison de reculer.

A part lui-même.

Dean fit un mouvement hésitant en avant.

Touchant délicatement les lèvres de l'ange une première fois.

Celui-ci fermant les yeux, se laissant griser par l'approche timide de son ami.

Sa main vint se poser instinctivement sur son épaule. L'aggripant doucement, comme pour s'ancrer dans la réalité du moment.

Les lèvres de Dean s'éloignèrent un instant, puis revinrent se poser avec un peu plus d'assurance.

Ce fut le moment que Castiel choisit pour appuyer à son tour contre les lèvres douces qui s'offraient à lui.

Appartenant à l'homme qu'il aimait.

Chacun plongeant dans des sensations qu'ils n'auraient jamais cru avoir le temps de connaître.


End file.
